


Возвращение (The Return)

by Manokanaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Language, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Иногда они возвращаются... Скотт Уорден многое хотел бы забыть. Например, Еву... но она с этим не согласна.(Своего рода сиквел к "Моему свиданию с Евой", но можно читать отдельно).
Sometimes they come back. There were many things Scott Warden would like to forget. Eva, for example, but she dares to disagree and she is to misbehave.(It's king of sequel for "A Date with Eva", but can be read as stand alone).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данный рассказ был написан для конкурса "Голубой огонек" в 2008 году, и является своего рода сиквелом к "Моему свиданию с Евой".  
> Я выкладываю его в точно таком же виде, как он был представлен на конкурсе без доработок и исправлений, хотя имея в виду ограничение до 20000 знаков, мне пришлось порядком порезать результат, вычеркнув флэшбэки Скотта Уордена.  
> Дорабатывать этот рассказ я не вижу смысла по очень простой причине. Во время его написания окончательно сформировалась концепция романа "Страх падения", над которым я сейчас работаю.  
> В том числе в него в слегка измененном виде войдет "Моё свидание с Евой", а так же данный рассказ в сильно переработанном и расширенном виде.

**Возвращение**

 

В воздухе кружили красные осенние листья.   
Джейкоб Донован вдохнул полной грудью, и всё в нем радостно закричало «Жив!». Его глаза жадно вбирали каждую деталь этого ещё теплого осеннего дня. Он сидел на лавке в сквере недалеко от офисных высоток. Когда-то он любил проводить здесь время, но это было в другой жизни. В кармане лежал пузырек с таблетками.  
Бесполезные белые штучки, улыбнулся Донован.   
Он знал, что они ему ни к чему, но доктора настаивали, ведь когда Джейкоба привезли в больницу, никто не думал, что он выживет. Нужно отдать врачевателям должное – мистер Донован, любящий муж и отец, удачливый бизнесмен, привлекательный тридцатидевятилетний мужчина завидного здоровья, действительно умер на больничной койке два месяца назад.  
Джейкоб пошевелил рукой – всё ещё немного непривычно. Он не успел освоиться с новыми габаритами. Иногда, он скучал по своему прежнему телу, но были и плюсы. Например, он не утратил память.  
Джейкоб глянул на часы. Обеденный перерыв заканчивался, пора бы ему уже появиться.  
Наконец, Донован увидел его.  
Скотт Уорден.   
На секунду Джейкоб закрыл глаза.   
Они танцевали при свете луны, через приоткрытую дверь балкона доносились звуки вечеринки, их губы соединились…узнавание…это пугало. Сейчас он понимал, что повел себя глупо, но всё в прошлом – сомнения, неуверенность. Теперь нет причин быть нежным. Скотт не был, когда вонзил нож ему в горло.   
Донован открыл глаза. Среднего роста хорошо сложенный парень в черных джинсах и черном пальто быстро и уверенно пересекал сквер, направляясь к зданию корпорации «Орион». Он не смотрел по сторонам, просто шел к цели, всем своим видом говоря «не замечайте меня, не трогайте меня, я занятой человек, мне нет дела до вас».  
Скотт был уже далеко, но Джейкоб безошибочно чуял его запах. Он никогда не упускал своего возлюбленного, когда находил, а случалось это всё реже - тот умел прятаться.  
Зачем? Им же было так хорошо вместе.  
– Тебе снятся кошмары? – прошептал Джейкоб. Скотт не мог его слышать, но парень остановился, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Донована. Джейкоб действительно смотрел на него. Скотта Уордена легко было принять за студента, однако Донован знал, что тому двадцать семь лет, и он один из старших менеджеров в «Орионе».   
Всего несколько месяцев назад Джейкоба звали Евой. Настоящая красотка – роскошная фигура, длинные рыжие волосы. За то долгое время, что Донован обретался здесь, он успел сменить множество лиц – мужских, женских. Иногда их череда проносилась перед его мысленным взором – отражения в водной глади лесной реки, в высоком зеркале бального зала, в глазах очередной жертвы. Джейкоб легко привыкал к телам, к именам, к ощущению себя мужчиной или женщиной. Мужчиной, правда, ему нравилось быть больше.  
В этот раз привыкать приходилось быстро.  
Обычно, рождаясь заново, он не помнил себя. Осознание приходило вместе с взрослением, лет с четырнадцати, но в последний раз он припозднился. Еве было двадцать шесть, она работала в «Орионе», и память пробудилась лишь за два года до её преждевременной кончины. Воспоминания о том, кто она, об охоте и силе, возвращались мучительно.  
И ещё был Скотт. Нестерпимый голод. Его хотелось получить, но не так, как остальных, он был особенным. В тот вечер, она узнала, но не смогла поверить.   
Джейкоб вздохнул. Его нынешнее тело не шло ни в какое сравнение с настоящей оболочкой. По опыту он знал, что «мистер Донован» – временное пристанище, которое послужит ему максимум лет десять. Тела, данные ему от рождения, могли оставаться юными и полными сил в течение нескольких сотен лет, те же, которые ему удавалось занять, рано или поздно отказывали.  
Донован подходил для решения нескольких срочных вопросов.  
Джейкоб набрал номер.  
– Алло, – ответил приятный мужской голос.  
– Мистер Уорден? – произнес Донован.  
– Да, я слушаю.  
– Это Джейкоб Донован. Просто хотел уточнить в силе ли наша встреча. Сегодня в восемь, верно?  
– Разумеется, мистер Донован.  
– Отлично, - он отсоединился.  
Скотту эта встреча за ужином наверняка не по душе, но заполучить в клиенты Джейкоба Донована – слишком большой соблазн. И вот мистер Донован сам хочет встретиться и выслушать ваше предложение, только, увы, во Фриско он проездом, день расписан по минутам. Если только за ужином.  
Рыбка проглотила наживку.

 

Скотт Уорден сидел напротив него. Уже почти час они говорили о бизнесе, о стратегии, о работе над крупным проектом в Канзасе, иными словами о вещах, знания о которых содержались в голове Донована, но совершенно не занимавших его в данный момент.  
Джейкоб смотрел на Скотта. Он смущал собеседника, но тот имел обыкновение игнорировать любые обстоятельства и чувства, мешавшие ему делать дело.  
Всегда был таким.  
Джейкобу было необходимо увидеть Уордена. Часть его хотела разорвать этого человека на куски, часть – прикоснуться и больше никогда не отпускать.  
Их последняя встреча была убийственной, и парень прилично разозлил Донована.  
К тому моменту пробуждение Евы полностью завершилось. Частенько она приводила своих жертв в большой конференц-зал здания корпорации поздним вечером, когда здесь оставались только охранники в холле.  
Острое лезвие вошло в плоть, глаза раскрылись в изумлении – сладко, а в следующее мгновение Ева увидела в дверях Скотта, этот трудоголик иногда засиживался до ночи. Джейкоб не очень хорошо помнил, что они с Евой наговорили Уордену. Она сомневалась насчет парня, но он всё видел.  
– Зачем ты это сделала?  
– Да потому что мне это нравится! – она усмехнулась. – В чем дело, сладенький, тебе ведь это тоже нравится, не может не нравится?!  
– Нет, не нравится, – Скотт начал отступать к двери, а дальше… жажда убийства взяла своё, и Ад сорвался с цепи.

 

Скотт пристально посмотрел на Донована. Его преследовало ощущение узнавания. Уорден был уверен, что никогда не пересекался с этим бизнесменом ни в Сан-Франциско, ни в Лос-Анджелесе, но всё казалось в нем знакомым. Джейкоб засмеялся какой-то шутке, и Скотта прошиб холодный пот. Он знал этот смех. Ева. Уорден старался не вспоминать о том, что произошло. Тогда Скотт сказал себе: «Иногда люди просто пропадают», но порой кошмар возвращался.  
– Где это вы так? – задал вопрос Донован, кивая на правую руку Уордена. – Вас случаем не распять пытались?  
Скотт посмотрел на свою ладонь, он хорошо помнил, как вынимал тонкое лезвие, пронзившее её насквозь.  
– Всё гораздо прозаичнее – напоролся на гвоздь, – солгал он, улыбнувшись.  
Имел право улыбаться. Кажется, они заполучат мистера Донована в клиенты. Это стоило свободного вечера и денег, которые он собирался здесь оставить.  
Они поговорили ещё минут тридцать, после чего Донован выразительно глянул на часы. Скотт настоял на том, чтобы оплатить ужин.  
Выйдя из ресторана, Уорден собирался попрощаться и направиться в сторону ближайшей подземки, но Донован предложил подвезти его. Это было как-то странно, однако, может быть, ему захотелось обсудить какие-то вопросы слишком щекотливые для беседы в людном ресторане, Уорден привык к подобному, поэтому с благодарностью принял предложение.

 

Джейкоб украдкой глянул на идеальный профиль. Больше всего его манил рот, который не закрывался почти всю дорогу. Скотт был исполнителен, и, кажется, считал своим долгом полностью оплатить проезд чрезвычайно полезной консультацией по «практически законным методам снижения сумм налогов». Донован слушал вполуха. Был ли Скотт тем, кого он так искал? Наверняка. Сегодня они разберутся во всём, и Скотт или присоединится к нему, или Донован сыграет с ним в маленькую смертельную игру и получит море удовольствия.  
– А знаешь, ты права, мне действительно нравится, – с этими словами Скотт направил нож в живот Евы. Даже сейчас этот финал не переставал удивлять Донована. Сила Евы, как и сила любого его тела, заметно превосходила возможности обычного человека. Уорден должен был стать жертвой, однако, вот он – весь в крови, но победитель в их маленькой потасовке. Лезвие вонзилось ей в шею, сознание начало меркнуть. Ева умирала, и видела в глазах Скотта множество отнятых жизней. Последнее, что она запомнила, это прикосновение его губ, такое сладкое, что ей отчаянно захотелось жить.  
Похоже, Уорден во всем был предельно обстоятелен – он избавился от тела, не только Евы, но и её жертвы. Закопал их на заброшенной стройке. Почти полгода Ева была погребена под толщей земли, а потом ей выпал шанс – страшная автокатастрофа всего в нескольких метрах от её тайной могилы. Мистер Донован не мог выжить, а вот она в его теле могла.  
Пора отвечать Скотти.

 

Джейкоб высадил Уордена у обычного многоквартирного дома, весьма скромного для преуспевающего менеджера.  
Они ещё раз обменялись стандартным набором любезностей и заверениями в будущем сотрудничестве. Темный BMW Донована тронулся с места, Скотт направился к входу в здание. Он полагал вечер оконченным, а наблюдавший за ним в зеркало заднего вида Донован – только начавшимся.  
Джейкоб ждал. Наконец рядом с ним раздался звонок сотового. Не его сотового. Донован улыбнулся. Искусство карманника – не простая наука, но за свою долгую жизнь он овладел ею в совершенстве.  
– Алло, – Джейкоб поднес трубку к уху.  
– Мистер Донован…  
– Похоже, вы выронили свой мобильник у меня в машине, я здесь близко, сейчас заеду к вам, - Джейкоб был сама любезность.  
– Простите, мне так неудобно вас беспокоить. Я спущусь.  
– Мистер Уорден, если вы не против, я хотел бы подняться к вам на минуточку, есть ещё один вопрос, который нужно обсудить, – тон Донована не терпел возражений, и он легко мог представить, как взбешен Скотт.  
– Разумеется, квартира 926.  
– Буду через пятнадцать минут, – Джейкоб нажал на отбой.

 

Джейкоб поднялся на лифте на девятый этаж, нажал на звонок. Скотт открыл дверь. Он избавился от пиджака и галстука, но по-прежнему являл собой картину «менеджер при исполнении». Донован прошел в квартиру.  
– Ваш мобильник, – Джейкоб передал телефон.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Скотт. – Так что вы хотели обсудить, мистер Донован? Безопаснее чем здесь, нигде не будет.  
Парень кивнул в сторону кресла.  
– Выпьете чего-нибудь?  
– Виски, если можно.  
Уорден принес бутылку и пару стаканов. Джейкоб знал, что Скотт нальет и себе, но пить не будет, только сделает вид. Уорден не питал любви к крепким напиткам. Сейчас парень стоял к нему спиной, и Донован не смог отказать своим глазам в удовольствии.  
Его старый знакомец всегда умудрялся рождаться мужчиной, и в целом его облик менялся очень незначительно. Наконец, Джейкоб двинулся с места. Бутылка зависла над пустым стаканом и опустилась на столик – Скотт почувствовал, как вокруг его талии обвились сильные руки.  
– Мистер Донован, боюсь, у нас возникло какое-то недопонимание, – голос Уордена был предельно спокоен, – возможно, вы что-то неверно истолковали, но меня не интересуют мужчины.  
– Успокойся, Скотт, – прошептал Джейкоб, его губы захватили мочку уха собеседника.  
Уорден не выдержал, он быстро вывернулся из рук Донована.  
– Мистер Донован, не стану отрицать, вы – чрезвычайно выгодный клиент для нашей фирмы…но не настолько, – Скотт пожал плечами, – извините. Я думаю вам лучше уйти, а потом вы подумаете и решите, хотите ли вы с нами сотрудничать.  
– Я никуда не уйду, Скотт, – Джейкоб улыбнулся. – Попытаешься выпроводить меня силой?  
– Мистер Донован, мы же цивилизованные люди…  
– Я не собираюсь уходить, – Джейкоб двинулся к нему, Уорден попятился.  
– Эй! – Скотт сорвался на крик. – Я вам серьезно говорю, валите!   
Его запах сводил Джейкоба с ума. Что-то похожее уже было. Конечно было, за все эти века…да, он насиловал Скотта, делал это не раз. Впрочем, однажды Скотт изнасиловал его. Когда это случилось? Страшное время, в Старом Свете тогда свирепствовала чума, а Джейкоба звали Анной. Достаточно странно, думать о себе как о Джейкобе, Еве, Анне…но настоящего своего имени он не помнил, как не помнил и его давний знакомец. Донован подозревал, что это – часть наказания. Имя несло в себе великую силу, и обретение его вновь могло быть ключом к возвращению домой.  
– Что ты сделаешь, вызовешь полицию? – улыбнулся Донован.  
Уорден как-то переменился в лице. Они успели отступить из гостиной в спальню.   
Очень кстати, решил Джейкоб, а потом Скотт сделал какое-то неуловимое движение, и в его руке возник пистолет – «беретта».  
– Уходите, мистер Донован, – просто сказал Уорден и пошел на Джейкоба. Пистолет он держал на удивление уверенно.  
Донован поднял руки и начал отступать. Они уже преодолели половину гостиной, когда Джейкоб решился играть по крупному.  
– Ладно, - произнес он расслаблено. – Вижу, ты предпочитаешь разбираться сам, без полиции. Ну, тогда может мне пойти и поболтать с ними. Держу пари, им интересно будет узнать про то, куда делась мисс Ева Доунинг…  
Уорден замер на месте, сейчас ему не удалось скрыть замешательства.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы…  
– Брось Скотт, всё ты понимаешь, – Донован опустил руки. – Сейчас ты избавишься от пистолета, и мы немного поболтаем…  
Он двинулся к Скотту.  
– …или я пойду в полицию и расскажу им о том, как в феврале ты, Скотти, убил эту Доунинг и спрятал труп на стройке, неподалеку от «Ориона», укажу им место. Они откопают и того парня. Представляешь, какая чудесная картина вырисовывается – убийство на почве страсти. Твои коллеги подтвердят, что она тебе нравилась, может быть, вы даже были любовниками, и бах – ты увидел её с другим.  
– Ерунда, у вас нет доказательств, – уверенности в тоне Уордена поубавилось.  
– У меня то нет, и я уверен, что ты обо всем позаботился, но тебе в тот вечер тоже досталось, ты был не в лучшей форме, ты мог что-то упустить, – Джейкоб почти вплотную подошел к Скотту, – например, свою кровь на её одежде или у нее под ногтями, она ведь хорошо расцарапала твоё личико.  
– Откуда вы это знаете?! Как вы можете знать?! – Уорден был шокирован. – Тогда вы должны знать, что она меня пыталась убить!  
– Знаю, только это не имеет значения, – Донован улыбался. – Пришло время платить, сладенький. Ты же не думал, что я так просто оставлю тебя в покое?  
– Боже… – сдавленно прошептал Скотт. Пользуясь его замешательством, Джейкоб выбил у него из руки пистолет. Смертоносная железка отлетела в дальний конец комнаты.  
Донован увидел осознание в глазах своей жертвы и впился в губы Скотта. Тот настолько опешил, что даже не пытался сопротивляться. Более того, практически сразу он начал отвечать на поцелуй. Джейкоб почувствовал, как парень резко рванул, и уже его собственная спина уперлась в стену. Пальцы Уордена гладили короткие темные волосы Донована, а язык перехватил инициативу. Наконец, Скотт отстранился, а мгновение спустя попытался освободиться. Джейкоб не отпустил его.  
– Ты не можешь быть ею!!! – рявкнул Уорден.  
– Похоже, твои инстинкты, Скотти, с тобой не согласятся.  
– Что ты за тварь такая?!  
– Такая же тварь, как ты, – усмехнулся Донован. – Ну, не совсем такая же, но очень близко. Только ты почему-то отказываешься это признать, убегаешь, живешь обычной жизнью. Но теперь, сладенький, всё у нас будет прекрасно, я умею пробуждать в тебе воспоминания.  
Джейкоб перевернул их так, чтобы у стены оказался Скотт.  
– С тобой просто, – Донован поднес нож к лицу Уордена. – На тебя нужно надавить, заставить выползти из раковины… Конечно, я могу ошибаться на твой счет, но тогда считай, Ева просто вернет должок.  
Донован заставил Скотта поднять правую руку, поднес её к губам и поцеловал.  
– Ноет в дождливую погоду?  
– Да, - прошептал Уорден… и сдавлено рыкнул, когда его кисть пригвоздили к стене ножом. Не обращая внимания на ругань, Донован вытащил лезвие из плоти.  
Не давая парню прийти в себя, Джейкоб ударил его кулаком по лицу, схватил за волосы, посмотрел в глаза.  
– Псих чертов, - прошипел Скотт, если бы взглядом можно было испепелить, он бы это сделал.  
– Не дурно, – усмехнулся Донован. – Но недостаточно. Давай, выходи, где ты там спрятался? Ладно, мне некогда с тобой нежничать, попробуем безотказный способ, а?  
Джейкоб покрепче перехватил левой руки Скотта у того над головой, а правой, которой он продолжал держать нож, начал расстегивать ремень своей жертвы. Когда он добрался до молнии брюк, Уорден отчаянно заорал «Нет!», изо всех сил дернулся и рванулся вперед. Теперь он был в двух метрах от Джейкоба, а невредимая левая рука уверенно держала перехваченный нож.  
– Как же с тобой трудно, – Донован пожал плечами.  
Они бросились друг на друга как дикие звери. Джейкоб был значительно сильнее, но судя по навыкам Уордена, парень многое повидал до работы в «Орионе». Скотт успел пару раз полоснуть Донована ножом, прежде чем тому удалось выбить оружие из рук противника. По идее первый же удар должен был свалить парня, но Донован всё бил и бил, а его били в ответ. Наконец, Джейкоб прижал Скотта к полу. Он сильно двинул парню кулаком в нос. Глаза Уордена закатились, но сознания он не потерял.  
Джейкоб решительно не понимал, почему тот так сопротивляется. Они ведь всегда были друзьями, а потом Скотт хотел помочь ему, спасти его, протянул ему руку, но, наверное, он не был готов к тому, что придется разделить наказание и потерять всё, что они знали. Скотт этого не заслужил, в хорошие времена, он не говорил об этом, но, видимо, забыть просто не мог.   
– Зачем тебе это? – прошептал Уорден.  
– Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы мы снова были вместе? – ответил Джейкоб, целуя окровавленные губы. – У нас были и хорошие времена, помнишь?  
– Луна, огонь, вихрь осенних листьев, аромат пряностей и ещё какой-то запах… крови… смех, чарующий смех и… – Скотт подыскивал слова, – прикосновение, в котором заключена вся Вселенная?  
– Да, – выдохнул Донован и поцеловал Скотта на этот раз со всей нежностью, на которую был способен.  
– Больно, – застонал Уорден.  
– Прекрати с этим бороться, позволь себе проснуться.  
– Нет.  
– Почему? Ты же хочешь быть со мной.  
– Да.  
– Тогда почему?  
– Я хочу вернуться, а с тобой я всё дальше и дальше от дома, – сейчас на Донована смотрели очень странные глаза – светло-серые, серебристые, подвижные, как жидкая ртуть. – Я думал, смогу вытащить тебя, а вместо этого мы оба падаем.  
– А это имеет значение, если мы вместе?  
– Да.  
– То же самое ты сказал, когда я заставил тебя убить ту девчонку лет четыреста назад, я полагал, что лет за триста ты успокоишься, – с легкой обидой произнес Донован.  
Внезапно он ощутил удар. Джейкоб опустил взгляд на свою грудь. В левой руке Уордена был нож, и нож этот сейчас пробил Доновану сердце. Он вцепился в кисть парня, не давая выдернуть металл из своего тела. Глаза Скотта снова стали нормальными.  
– Это значит «нет»? – Джейкоб печально улыбнулся. – Я ведь вернусь, через десять, пятьдесят, сотню лет я тебя достану!  
Уорден приподнялся, отталкивая от себя Донована.  
– Тогда зайди лет через сто, ублюдок! – с этими словами Скотт выдернул нож, и кровь густым потоком хлынула из раны.  
– Мразь! – прохрипел Джейкоб. Последнее, что он почувствовал – это губы Уордена на его собственных.  
– Я всегда буду любить тебя, – прошептал Скотт и провел рукой по лицу Донована, закрывая застывшие в смерти глаза.   
В гостиной царил бардак. Слишком странно, но ничего, он справится. Сейчас нужно поднять свою задницу, привести себя в порядок и заняться гостем. Машина Донована припаркована у дома. На этот раз никаких строек. Маленькая авария и взрыв. Скотт знал один подходящий крутой поворот с обрывом недалеко от порта. Уорден действительно многое успел повидать в жизни. Со стоном он поднялся и побрел в ванную. 

 

Оно пришло в себя в теле Евы под толщей земли. Попыталось вздохнуть. Эта оболочка всё ещё жила, хотя снаружи и изнутри её точили многочисленный ползучие твари. Из горла вырвался крик ярости.   
Ничего, они ещё увидятся и скорее, чем Скотти рассчитывает. Наверняка теперь он уедет из города, попробует убежать и забыть. Только это бесполезно.  
Оно сменит тысячи лиц, пройдет сотни дорог, но найдет Уордена. Как этот дурак не может понять, что оно последует за ним куда угодно?  
Хочет попасть домой? Отлично, оно станет пресмыкаться, унижаться, молить, чтобы ему позволили вернуться с его возлюбленным. Оно будет вести себя хорошо. Оно постарается не охотиться, не убивать. Всё что угодно. Только с ним.   
Из глаз текли слезы.  
Оно было зверем, но оно умело плакать и умело любить.  
И его любили в ответ.  
А разве что-то ещё важно?  
Нет…  
Оно заставит Скотта понять.  
Они снова будут вместе, потому что так предназначено, этого не изменить, ведь в вечности значение имеет только одно – прикосновение возлюбленного…  
Прикосновение, в котором заключена вся Вселенная…

 

Конец.

 

© Carcharodon 2008


End file.
